accidental wishes
by jbelt
Summary: this story is trigged by a simple mistake that leads into a great adventure. pokemon and inuyasha crossover please review.


Accidental wishes  
Authors note this is my first story so if it is bad it is only since I don't have much experience writing stories oh and I do not own inuyasha or pokemon

… chapter 1 watch how you speak …..

It all started when the battle with naraku was over but inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga was broken and needed to be fixed but now she could do little but think about what just happened, why she was in a beautiful field filled with flowers of all kinds that almost seem gazing upon her form, or even why she had a seething headache then it all came back to her as if it was a ton of brick the information landed and stayed leaving her hopelessly dazed while she tried to make out the situation that had struck from nowhere.

….. Flashback …..

"Inuyasha I need to go home for to study for the test on Wednesday" Kagome suddenly stated. everyone just sweat dropped already knowing that they were going to argue against one another and as always and at the same time how many time inuyasha would get sat.

"hell no you always have those damn test just forget about it we need to find Totosai to get my sword fixed and look you fucking dropped the sacred jewel again!" Inuyasha quickly grabbed the jewel and then started to bother Kagome by saying thing like "do you want to die we already have had enough trouble defeating Naraku" and then he made a mistake on his part when he muttered to himself "oh my god sometimes kagome I wish you were gone." The sacred jewel at that point became slightly tainted and kagome and the jewel both disappeared from the others.

Kagome suddenly found her self falling through an abyss shrouded in menacing darkness that seem to slowly but painfully devour her self being and then she was in engulfed with horrible pain as if she was being ripped apart just to be put together again and through the pain she continually yelled "help!" at the top of her lungs until she fell unconscious due to all the pain than suddenly hit her harder as her adrenalin faded from all of the arguing with Inuyasha.

Meanwhile with inuyasha and the rest of the group as soon as Kagome disappeared inuyasha yell violently into the air "what the hell just happened."

"Inuyasha" Miroku shouted as he realized what just happened "how can you be so stupid why did you make a wish while holding the damned jewel you just sent Kagome and the jewel to who knows where!"

"Inuyasha why did you do it?" Shippo managed to stifle out before crying at the loss of Kagome.

Sango then hit Inuyasha while shouting "why the hell did you do that to Kagome you damned idiot!"

….. End of flashback ….

Now Kagome was realizing what just happened but she was struck by a horrible headache as she tried to get up. She looked at her hands that were no longer hands but paws it took her only one later second to realize that had a muzzle she looked behind her only to see she had nine tails and white fur tipped with lavender at her tails. "What happened" she stated softly while looking around "and where am I" then she mentally sighed as she thought 'inuyasha you idiot what did you do to me this time' then she suddenly heard what seemed like people talking she followed it to the source.

"Hey Brock can we stop to have lunch now?" Ash asked just as Kagome got close enough to listen.

"Sure plus this is defiantly a place where I want to stop for now" stated Brock while gesturing towards the field of flowers that a this point seemed anxious as if expecting something to happen and it did. Pikachu heard a sound and left with out the group knowing and out of nowhere a giant robot Claydol catches Pikachu and from behind team rocket appears and states their motto.

"To protect the world form devastation" Jessie starts.

"Unite the people within our nation" James adds.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" Jessie continues.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" James once again adds.

"Jessie" Jessie states.

"James" James states.

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light" Jessie continues.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James then states.

"Meowth that's right" Meowth finishes.

Then as usual a battle happens over Pikachu but with Kagome watching then team rockets' robot blows up sending team rocket and their pokemon falling around Kagome ash then dose what was to be expected not noticing Kagome he shouted. "Pikachu use thunder bolt" then as quickly as he says it Pikachu complies and uses thunder bolt and Kagome not wanting to get hurt erects a barrier protecting her and team rocket due to their close vicinity. Every one but Kagome was baffled about what just happened like something protecting team rocket and then a rare colored nine tails that seemed so pure with piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare deeply into their souls with a radiant aura that that seemed to give peace and harmony to those that made eye contact and at the moment at the same time it said to back away now and you made a mistake of attacking me appearing out of nowhere nobody did any thing because at the moment they were startled ash was the first one to recover enough to utter out a single word and it was a simple "Whoa" and then the unexpected happened, Kagome's stomach growled loudly causing every one including team rocket but not Kagome to sweat drop while Kagome looked embarrassed. Kagome then proceeded to walk over to a small bag of pokemon food then looked towards Brock while pointing a paw at the bag Brock understood what the nine tails wanted still confused but gives the nine tails a nod then Kagome opened the bag and slowly ate the contents of it until she realize she was still being stared at.

"What are you staring at its not my fault I protected them it your for not paying attention and attacking me" she stated using telepathy unknowingly

…...end of chapter 1 accidental wishes….  
Authors note: this is my first fan fiction and I don't have plot line any ideas are welcomed, appreciated, and will be considered and I plan on bringing the Inuyasha gang and maybe even Kikyou, Kouga, and the survivors of hi pack if you have any ideas on how to bring them in to the pokemon world then it will be appreciated so please review and voice your opinions thank you and good bye for now.


End file.
